


Idk Where This Is Going So Don't Expect Much

by Im_a_Hufflepuff_okay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_Hufflepuff_okay/pseuds/Im_a_Hufflepuff_okay
Summary: Collection of prompts, enjoy!Suggestions are appreciated.





	Idk Where This Is Going So Don't Expect Much

**Author's Note:**

> "You die, and death appears before you to guide you to the afterlife. You expect a dark and cruel creature, like they tell of on Earth, but he's actually... A dork. He's a pale, skinny kid with dark hair falling into his eyes, wearing jeans and a hoodie." -@writing.prompt.s (Instagram)
> 
> (I low key think they're a Percy Jackson fan lmao)

I can't exactly remember what happened, or how I ended up in the hospital, but here I am...  
You know that one movie where someone was hurt and they ended up in a coma, but while they were in a coma they dreamed they were like, outside of their body? That pretty much sums up my situation right now...  
The first few hours I was stuck like this, I tried everything I could to SOMEHOW be noticed. Nothing worked... Now it's been almost two weeks, I think.  
Mom was asleep on the chair in the corner of the room. I tried to move the blanket over to her, but I couldn't pick it up. I couldn't move anything like a ghost in the movies. Am I even a ghost though?  
"How long will I be stuck like this?" I screamed, no one could hear me anyway.  
I paced around, bored AGAIN. A nurse entered the room, startling Mom.  
"Good morning Miss Solace." she said sweetly.  
She yawned and stretched, probably sore from that stupid hospital chair.  
"Morning..." she said.  
There were dark circles and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her usual cheeriness was gone, replaced by a blank look and frown lines.  
"I'm just going to check on your son, if that's alright." the nurse told her.  
She checked my blood pressure, temperature, and my breathing.  
"He seems to be breathing shallowly." She said, a little concern showing in her voice.  
Mom jumped up and quickly moved beside the bed, resting her hand on mine.  
"What does that mean?" she asked, her voice quivering. "Oh my god, is he getting worse?"  
The nurse tried to put on a fake smile, "No, Miss Solace. I just want to get the doctor to check on it."  
Mom sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "William Solace, you better be alright." she scolded.  
A few moments later, the doctor arrived, looking slightly worried. He checked everything the nurse had, then did it again.  
"Miss Solace, I'm sorry, but we need to take Will to the MRI right away." The doctor said.  
"What?" Mom asked, standing up quickly. "What's wrong with him?"  
"It probably isn't anything, but his blood pressure is a little low and his breathing is really shallow... We just want to check and make sure we didn't miss anything in the first scan. He should have been awake by now."  
"Are you saying there's something that you missed?" she sounded angry.  
"Possibly." the Doctor admitted.  
Nurses came in and wheeled the bed out. Mom sat down in the chair and began to sob. I sat on its arm next to her, hugging her.  
"It'll be okay Mom." I told her, even though she couldn't hear me.  
Turns out it was not fine... Apparently I had a blood clot in my brain or something, which was why I wasn't waking up.  
"We're so sorry Miss Solace, but it doesn't seem like he'll wake up." The doctor told her.  
She let out a choked sob.  
"I'll be stuck like this forever?!" I wanted to cry.  
"His breathing is shallow, and his organs appear to be shutting down. We're so sorry..."

Mom stood over the bed, stroking my hair.  
"I'm going to turn off the machines first, then the monitors. The machines are what are keeping his heart and lungs working, so it shouldn't be long after that ma'am."  
She didn't seem to be listening. The nurse turned off the respirator and I felt my chest tightening instantly. My "astral body" stopped breathing.  
"Mom, wait." I said. I felt like I was going to have an out-of-body panic attack. "Mom, stop!"  
"It's too late." A rough voice said behind me.  
I turned around and saw a boy about my age. He had silky black hair that almost covered his dark eyes completely. His skin was so pale it almost looked white, and bruise like circles under his eyes. He simply wore a black, oversized hoodie, jeans, and black converse.  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked, feeling like I was going to be sick.  
"It's kind of obvious, isn't it?" he rolled his eyes.  
"Says you." I huffed. "I don't have time for this!"  
I turned back to the bed before freezing. I whipped around to look at the boy again.  
"Y-you can see me!" I gasped.  
"Yup." he said, nonchalantly.  
"H-how?!"  
He rolled his eyes again.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat. "A-are you...? A-am I?"  
"Yup. And no, not yet."  
I turned back to the bed, just in time to see the nurse turn off the heart machine thing.  
I felt my heart weakly beat a few more times before it gave out.  
The heart monitor let out a horrible monotone wail before the nurse quickly turned it off.  
Mom's head fell into her hands and she began to sob.  
"N-no." I said in disbelief, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry," the boy started, behind me. "But it's time to go..."  
"N-NO!" I sobbed. "I don't want to go!"  
The boy didn't even flinch. "I know, but you HAVE to, Will."  
"Y-you know my name?" I asked, hiccuping.  
"Of course." he smirked. "I know everything about you."  
I pushed down that uneasy feeling that emerged after he said that.  
He reached out a hand, and I hesitantly put mine in his.  
Calmness rippled through my body as our skin touched.  
"Woah." I gasped.  
"It'll be okay." he said.  
"But my mom..." I hesitated.  
"She'll be okay." he persisted.  
I looked into his dark eyes, a little disturbed at how old and knowing they seemed.  
"How are YOU Death?" I asked curiously.  
He laughed, "That's a question for another time." he said, as we left the hospital room behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I've been reeeaaallllyyyy busy and haven't gotten to write ANYTHING for a while, but I've been really into reading like short story type fic things?? You know what I'm talking about? Cause I don't.
> 
> Also, the only medical experience I've had is watching Grey's Anatomy, sooooooooo.....


End file.
